The application of neutrons activations to identify explosives was earlier proposed by R. Meyer and S. Budavari in 1987. Since 1987, the radioactive nuclide Cf-252 (half-life of 2.5 years) was being used to identify explosives.
The present invention includes the applications of neutron generator (non-radioactive) and an analysis of evaluations the concentrations of elements present in explosives.